


Loving and Caring

by SamuelJames



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pavel Is Over 18, Porn Battle Amnesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel's Dom takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving and Caring

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Loving and Caring_   
>  _**Pairing:** Pavel Chekov/Leonard McCoy_   
>  _**Rating:** 18+_   
>  _**Summary:** Pavel's Dom takes care of him._   
>  _**Notes:** Written for the Porn Battle Amnesty for the prompt  Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Pavel Chekov/Leonard McCoy, submission. Pavel is definitely over 18 here. _   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Pavel is practically whimpering as Leonard teases him. It hasn't been hours, can't have been but it feels like forever since they came off shift and he'd asked his Dom for some play. Since he made his request, he's been taken to the brink over and over.

"Please, Sir."

"Such a well mannered sub, my beautiful boy."

Leonard leans over to kiss him and touches his face softly while squeezing his balls. Pavel clenches his hands but his Dom quickly releases his grip. He strokes Pavel's cock and tells him again how good he looks. With his legs spread and his hands cuffed above his head he is completely open to Leonard and he loves feeling vulnerable with the man who loves him so much. Leonard moves a little and climbs onto the bed, kneeling between Pavel's legs. When Pavel spreads his legs wider it earns him a smile from his Dom who strokes Pavel's cock a few more times. He braces himself on one arm and leans over to kiss Pavel's neck, the soft kiss is most welcome. Then his Dom looks into his eyes and keeps eye contact as his strokes speed up, it's so intense being the focus of that stare.

Leonard leans back, the smile on his face making Pavel worry what he is plotting. He takes his own cock in his other hand and strokes it slowly. "Look how hard you make me, darlin', you got me close to coming. That's what you do to me, looking at you like this makes me lose the control I'm supposed to have."

Pavel privately thinks that his Dom takes control very well but doesn't voice that though aloud. Perhaps Leonard was more restrained with other partners. He doesn't want to think about any past partners. He smiles at Leonard who keeps stroking, his eyes fixed on Pavel's. A few moments later his Dom comes on him.

"You're so patient, beautiful boy. I know you're close. Come for me."

Pavel cannot come on command but with permission given he doesn't need to try holding back. He closes his eyes, so relieved that he can give himself over to the sensation building in his groin, that he isn't to be denied this pleasure tonight.

"Breathe!"

He releases the breath he didn't know he was holding and he's so close. A few more strokes take him over the edge. He groans as he comes and Leonard gives him the softest kiss. Pavel's hands are freed and his Dom leaves him for a moment to get a washcloth. Leonard is so tender with him as he cleans him, gently wiping around his hole, still slick and sticky from their earlier play. He frees Pavel's hands, puts the washcloth in the bathroom and comes back to Pavel, stopping at the replicator to get Pavel a drink.

"Sit up for me. Take a few sips."

Pavel obeys and his Dom sits behind him and pulls him back against his chest. He wraps his arms around him and kisses his neck. Pavel enjoys exploring more and more experiences but this part has been great from the start, being cared for; cleaned, held, checked over if it's been rough or even Leonard making sure he has something to drink. He's not very thirsty but takes a few more sips before setting his drink aside so he can turn and curl into his Dom's chest.

"You were quieter than usual tonight. Should I be worried?"

"No, Sir. There is nothing wrong."

"Did the cuffs add anything to the experience?"

"It was frustrating that I cannot touch you but also good that I cannot stop you when I feel too much."

Pavel shivers.

"Under the blankets, I think."

They climb under the covers and lie facing each other. Leonard runs his hand up and down Pavel's arm.

"I didn't want to tease too much first time but if you liked 'em we can try for longer next time. You've been so good. I love your eagerness to please and the way you smile at the slightest praise."

Pavel smiles at those words. Praise means so much to him which his Dom spotted the first time Pavel submitted to him. He catches his Dom's arm and kisses his wrist. "Thank you for trying plug and cuffs at different times. I think it allows me to focus on different sensations."

"You don't think you could keep your hands where I said while I'm playing with your ass?"

His Dom's tone is not teasing and Pavel thinks he might just have given him an idea for next time. "I would try for you if you ask, I always try to be good."

"You are good, Pavel. I think we can work up to that till someday your hole is filled and you're tugging on handcuffs while your nipples are clamped. Imagine not being able to touch yourself or me while I had you all laid out for me. I could make you come with a plug still inside you or fuck you after making you hold the chain on the clamps between your teeth so every time you moved, there'd be a spark of sensation."

Leonard brings his hand up Pavel's side and skims the palm across Pavel's nipple. "Could you take all that for me?"

"Maybe." 

Leonard kisses him so softly and rests his head back on the pillow. "I see your mind turning, don't worry about next time or the time after that. Ain't gonna try and kill you with over-stimulation." He moves his hand down to Pavel's hip. "Love you so much, beautiful boy, just rest now and then we can have something to eat later."

"Okay, Sir."

He turns onto his side and his Dom presses against him, wrapping his arm round Pavel tightly. Pavel closes his eyes as soft kisses are pressed to his shoulder. Of course he is nervous about the next time but some of Leonard's suggestions excite him. He rests his hand on Leonard's arm.

"Thank you for today, Sir."

"You're so welcome, Darlin'."


End file.
